Lucia! Lucia!
by SaltWater-Taffy
Summary: Jack goes to Italy with his crew to find the mythological treasure that is said to be there. Along the way to finding it he runs into danger, rum, and Lucia.
1. Default Chapter

**LUCIA! LUCIA!**

Disclaimer- I don't own the title or the characters. But I do own the plot and any characters that may develop.

Summery- Jack goes to Italy with his crew to find the mythological treasure that is said to be there. Along the way to finding it he runs into danger, rum, and Lucia.

Prologue- this story takes place after the movie.... ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 1- The reunion.

"Oy! Whelp!" Will turned around at the sound his name knowing exactly who it was. Only one person had ever called him that, and that had been over 3 years ago.

"Jack!?! What are you doing here? Not that I didn't miss you, its just that Norrington is still after you. Its broad day light your... your," Will look Jack and realized that he wasn't in his normal attire. In fact he looked like a blacksmith himself. "Wow what are you warring?"

"Well I figured good old Norrington would be looking for the old me, so I got this lovely blacksmith attire." explained Jack, "Say Will can we go some were to talk in private? Maybe go to your house or something? I've got an offer you just cant turn down mate, and I can't wait to see Liz. What do you say?"

"Of course we have something to share with you. This way follow me and don't say a word or we'll be caught.

**At Will's House.**

"Elizabeth I'm home and I have a guest."

"Daddy, daddy your home. Who's that?" the little 3yr old asked.

"Well Jack this is your Uncle Jack."

"Will your home early and you didn't warn me we were having a guest the house is a mess and supper isn't even ready.. Oh my... Jack its you; it's been over 3 years! How have you been and what are you doing here during the day? What are you doing here period?? And where is your normal clothing?"

"Whoa now! Luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! And I have an offer that you wont be able to refuse, the both of you that is. So I just had to come tell you, and like I told Will, that idiot of a _commodore_ is still after me so I went with clothes he wouldn't expect me in. Did you say the little tykes name was Jack?"

"Yes I did we named him after you, you are the reason we are together. It's kind of like a thank you. He is here because of you."

"Oh I think we have a lot of catching up to do over supper (to Liz) and I still have to tell you about that offer mate (to will). I can't wait to learn all about what life has been like."

Chapter 2 will be up soon _Mysterious Men With Mysterious Maps_

And remember, Review! Review! Review!

--Mel and Ria


	2. ch 2 The scallywag stole me map!

Disclaimer: Same as before. And the reference to "your bloody friend Norrington isn't mine it is

whosever wrote that story and you should read it cus it's really funny!

Reviews:

FATE! ) : yet you still haven't read it, hmmm.. Haha! You know I love you!

Chapter 2:**_That scallywag stole me map!_**

"So...what's going on?? Why did you come all the way to port royal?" Liz said. "Well," said

Jack, "it all started when I went to me favorite pub off South Street in Tortuga." Will cuts in.

"Hold on a sec this isn't going to be one of your crazy stories is it?" "You know, it would be

really nice if I could just tell one o' me stories without PEOPLE (he glares at will) buttin' in all

the time!" jack huffs in a tired frenzy. "I'm sorry Jack, go ahead and finish your story." "Thanks

mate! NOW LIKE I WAS SAYING BEFORE I WAS SO RUDELY INTERUPTED!"

_**Flashback**_

"I had gone to me favorite pub, _The Blue Moon, _and..( Will starts giggling) no wise cracks will!"

"Honestly Will! He's never going to be able to finish his story if you don't shut up!" said Liz.

"sorry jack! I just couldn't help it! No really go on, I'm ok now." Jack looks at Will. "are you

sure?" "positive!" "alright, lets try this AGAIN!"

**_Flashback_**

"So I go in there and go straight for me table in the back, I like my privacy, and as I'm drinking

me RUM, I over hear some scallywags talking about a map that they had just acquired. And as

I'm listing, their talking about how much gold is said to be there. To make a long story short I

took it from them ." Jack gives them a toothy grin. "So...why are you here? Because I seem to

have missed it." Says Liz. "I Want the two o' ya to come with me to find the treasure!" Says

Jack as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Well, I guess we could your father

look after Jack while were gone..." Jack gives a little grin after the thought of Will and Liz

naming their child after him. "You boys go ahead and have your fun, but I think that I'll just stay

here and look after Jack" "suit yourself! Come on will, lets get back to the pearl before you

bloody friend Norrington finds it and all me crew is put in the brig (A/N: what do they call the

prison in port royal?)." "hold on! I have to pack!" says will.

**_Back on the Black Pearl_**

"Will! Its good to see ya mate! ( yells Gibbs) how longs it been now?!" " To long! (will yells

back) wow, I didn't know how much I missed being on this ship, but now that I'm back, (will

takes a deep breath) I know how much I really did!" "She'll do that to ya mate, that's why ya

don't see me going off and marrying some girl, I'm just as much married to me pearl as I would

be to any woman! ( jack starts yelling at his crew) Hoist the anchor for god sakes! You want

are bloody friend Norrington to find us!?" "NO SIR!" the crew yells back. "That's what I

thought! Now MOVE!"

"So Jack, we going to Tortuga?" asks Gibbs. "Do you even have to ask mate?".

So yeah! There's chapter 2 hope you like it!

Review!!!! And I'll give you free jack sparrow posters!!

Mel Ria


	3. Meet Lucia

Disclaimer: ummm… no! You know what? I do own Johnny Depp! I even have a certificate that says that I Do! I'm not even joking. Thank you Hayley!

PinkBerries13: thanx for reading it you're my inspiration for writing another chapter!

Srry all of the two people that have been reading this story and have most likly quit on account o' me not updating but here it is anyways! Hope that you enjoy!

Chapter 3: Meet Lucia.

"Ma-Ma!" Lucia whined. She had been upstairs getting dressed when her mother had come in and told her that she had a visitor. A BOY visitor that had undoubtedly been sent to see her, since her mother feared that she would never marry anyone and give her grandchildren. You see, Lucia's mother was married off. You know like in the olden days when you **the reader** were only four. She believed that marriage was not about love and all that non-sense; it was about honoring your family. And since Lucia's family was Italian, it was a big family that she had to honor. But you see, on the other hand there was Lucia, who believed in fate, and Love at first sight. Who also believed that she could not marry a man whom she did not love.

"Lucia! Why do you dishonor the family! Why do you put your father and I though so much pain! When are you going to get married? Heh?! You are twenty-two years old! You be getting wrinkles soon! Then no man will want you!"

"Ma-Ma! It's not about whether a man loves my looks but what he loves on the inside of me!"

"Pa-sha! You read too many books about_ Love. _Marriage is not about love! It's about getting married so that you can make lots o' food and make babies! How are you supposed to make babies without a man! A man is a key element in making babies!"

"Maa-Maa!"

"Don't you Maa-Maa me! Now you go down stairs, meet the fine man that has come to meet a beautiful young lady not a sassing blabber mouth and then marry him, make me about ten grandchildren and I'll be happy!" with that her mother strode out of her room and shut the door. But Lucia had other plans. 'goodbye Ma-Ma, I'm sorry.' She thought to the empty silence. She then ran to her dresser and pulled out her life savings that she had hidden in the back of one of her drawers. She then put on some breeches and a fitted white shirt. 'So what that it's a little see though?' she thought. With that she climbed out of her window and shimmied down the drainpipe. She landed on the ground with a thud and quickly turned to see if anyone had heard her. Breathing out a breath of relief she then ran down to ports. When she got there, there was a man loading crates on to a ship. She took a deep breath.

"this is it" she said under her breath. Confidently she strode down to where the man was.

"Excuse me sir, would you mind if I bartered a passage on your...Fine ship?"

"'ow much?" the barbarian captain asked.

" how is this?" she held out about 50 shillings.

" that'll do." He then showed her where she would sleep. He was about to leave her room when she asked him "where are we going exactly?"

He smiled and said, "Tortuga". She had never heard of this port so she preceded to ask him, "where is that?" he turned about once again and in an annoyed manner and said "Th' Caribbean lass…anythin' else?"

"Oh! Oh, no thank you" He then mock saluted her and left.

This was three days before an infamous captain had stolen a map and had gone out to seek friends to help him find the treasure. It was also three days before Lucia's mother had a heart attack and died. Lucia was in way over her head and she didn't even know that she was.


End file.
